Lighting devices that use light emitting diodes (LEDs) are becoming increasingly common in many lighting applications. Generally, LEDs use phosphor conversion of the primary emission to generate white light, but phosphors can also be used to create more saturated colors like red, green and yellow.
Conventional devices that place the phosphor in physical contact with the LEDs suffer from disadvantages such as a limited bonding temperature range. Moreover, the bonding material choice can impact cost as well as reliability, e.g., caused by thermally induced mechanical stress. Accordingly, improvements are desirable.